2019
'''2019 '''is the 9th year for the Canadian music label, Monstercat. Below is the list of events that have happened during the start and end of this year. Singles * The Government by Stonebank is released on January 3, 2019 on Uncaged, beginning the 2019 Uncaged line. * Drifters by Feint (feat. Elizaveta) is released on January 4, 2019 on Instinct, beginning the 2019 Instinct line. * One Thing, along with the rest of the Flux EP, by Slippy is released on January 7, 2019 on Uncaged. * Without Chu by 7 Minutes Dead (feat. Emsi) is released on January 8, 2019 on Instinct. * Jungle Fury by RIOT is released on January 10, 2019 on Uncaged. * Heroes by Nonsens (feat. Tobias Stenkjær) is released on January 11, 2019 on Instinct. * Not IRL by Modestep is released on January 14, 2019 on Uncaged. * Hank's Back, along with the rest of the EDM's Last Hope II EP, by Lil Hank is released on January 17, 2019 on Uncaged. * Fences by Vicetone (feat. Matt Wertz) is released on January 18, 2019 on Instinct. * You Might Get Lost by Julian Calor is released on January 21, 2019 on Uncaged. * Poor Surgeon by Midoca is released on January 22, 2019 on Instinct. * Magic by Kill Paris is released on January 24, 2019 on Uncaged. * Wash Away by Duumu (feat. Danyka Nadeau) is released on January 25, 2019 on Instinct. * U Got Me by Bossfight is released on January 28, 2019 on Uncaged. * Control by Bishu & Anjulie is released on January 29, 2019 on Instinct. * Into The Light by Notaker featuring Karra is released on January 31, 2019 on Uncaged. * Oceans by Rogue is released on February 1, 2019 on Instinct. * Cave Me In by FWLR & A-Sho is released on February 4, 2019 on Uncaged. * Hide And Seek, along with the rest of the Sarawak EP, by SLUMBERJACK featuring Claire Ridgely is released on February 5, 2019 on Instinct. * Ultima by Pixel Terror is released on February 7, 2019 on Uncaged. * Given Up by Half an Orange is released on February 8, 2019 on Instinct. * Badmash by Bossfight is released on February 11, 2019 on Uncaged. * One Less Star by Direct, Killabyte, & Matt Van is released on February 12, 2019 on Instinct. * Fizzy Lifting Drink, along with the rest of Galaxies Within Us, by Kill Paris featuring Big Gigantic and Jimi Tents is released on February 14, 2019 on Uncaged. * Voyage by Rootkit is released on February 15, 2019 on Instinct. * Motivation by Aiobahn & RudeLies featuring Kris Kiss is released on February 19, 2019 on Instinct. Remixes, VIPs, and Different-Genre Takes * HALIENE's Acoustic take on Saving Light is released on January 30, 2019. EPs, LPs, and Albums = EPs = * Slippy released his debut Monstercat EP, Flux, on January 7, 2019 on Uncaged. * Lil Hank released his debut Monstercat EP, EDM's Last Hope II, on January 17, 2019 on Uncaged. * SLUMBERJACK released their debut Monstercat EP, Sarawak, on February 5, 2019 on Instinct. * Vicetone will release their debut Monstercat EP (not counting remix package), Elements, on February 22, 2019 on Instinct. = LPs = * Kill Paris released his debut Monstercat LP, Galaxies Within Us, on February 14, 2019 on Uncaged. = Monstercat Albums = * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6 is released on February 18, 2019. * Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 will be released in late May or early June 2019. Debuting Artists * Nonsens | January 11 | Instinct * Midoca | January 22 | Instinct * Anjulie | January 29 | Instinct * A-Sho | February 4 | Uncaged * Killabyte | February 12 | Instinct * RudeLies | February 19 | Instinct Debuting Featured * Emsi | January 8 | Instinct * Tobias Stenkjær | January 11 | Instinct * Matt Wertz | January 18 | Instinct * Big Gigantic | February 14 | Uncaged Debut * Jimi Tents | February 14 | Uncaged Debut * Kris Kiss | February 19 | Instinct Events & Trivia * The Government becomes the 5th Hard Dance track to be released at the very start of the year, with it being the fourth Stonebank track to do this. * Fences had its cover art revealed from Vicetone's tweet on their 2018 End of the Year mix. The cover art for Fences was revealed on the bottom right corner of the zero in 2018. It was confirmed to be released on Monstercat as a potential single for the EP. * Not IRL is the first Uncaged single to be classified by Monstercat themselves as Future Bass. * Wash Away's art got leaked before the release date. * HALIENE's acoustic version of Saving Light was released exactly 2 years the original was released. * One Less Star becomes the 800th catalogued single released on Monstercat. * Fizzy Lifting Drink becomes the now-shortest song on Monstercat, beating Throttle's French Kiss.